


The morning after

by KS_Claw



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Don't drink and have sex times, Double Penetration, Drunken sex, Multi, Threesome, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KS_Claw/pseuds/KS_Claw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt on the kink meme. After a party at North's, Pitch wakes up with a massive hangover, and slowly remembers what happened the night before. Including why he has woken up next to North and Bunny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The morning after

**Author's Note:**

> Done for [this prompt](http://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/2389.html?thread=5630805#cmt5630805) on the RoTG Kink meme. This was so much fun to write XD

Darkness. That was the first thing he remembered.  
  
It was dark. And it was _hot_ , and his head felt like someone was drilling a thousand hot iron nails into his skull, one at a time. And something hairy was threatening to smother him.  
  
Pitch grimaced as he tried to open his eyes and instantly regretted it, mainly because that meant getting light in his eyes, which made the iron nails drill in harder. Not just in his head, but in a lot of other places too. Good grief, what in the world had happened last night? Whatever it was, he felt dirty and utterly gross, and the incredibly heavy and hot furry blanket that someone had covered him with didn't help either.  
  
Somehow, he managed to wriggle out from under the blanket, and he gasped when his skin was hit by cooler air along with empty space... right before gravity took over, and he landed on a solid wooden floor with a hard **_thud!_** The Boogeyman groaned as the shock from the landing jarred the aching sensation in his head and the rest of his body. As a result, it took him a while before he could muster the strength to lift his head and look around so he could figure out where the hell he was.  
  
Solid wooden floor. Solid wooden bed, with exquisite carvings at that, probably in mahogany. White and red sheets, and on the floor, assorted clothing, including his own black robes that looked like they had been almost torn in half. No problem though, as soon as his head stopped aching, he would make himself a new one. One of the perks of having your clothes made from shadows.  
  
 _'Not one of the only perks.'_ Pitch thought to himself. Right now, the coolness of the shadows from the bed felt like a soothing balm from the massive hangover, and allowed him to slowly gather his thoughts.  
  
 _'Okay. Okay... Big wooden bed. Wooden floor. Not home.'_ The Boogeyman thought slowly. Eventually, he began to slowly push himself up, so he could at least get a better look at certain things, like the other articles of clothing on the floor. There was something familiar about them, but he couldn't point out what it was, though a jarring ache from his backside did little to help his memory. He grimaced as the pain went in a sharp current from there and up to his skull, making him curl up in a miserable ball for what felt like eternity, but what was probably only a few minutes. Slowly and gingerly, he managed to uncurl himself and sat up, looking around.  
  
There was a smell, a pleasant one at that, of cinnamon and peppermint, that came from a wooden bowl on a nightstand. Pitch squinted at it, and couldn't help but think that there was something familiar about it...  
  
 _'Concoction that's good for dry hands.'_ He thought to himself, and then wondered where he knew that from.  
  
The shuffling of a large body, followed by a grumbling snort drew his attention to the bed, mostly because the sound itself was so loud it might as well have been a gunshot, or at least it sounded like that to his hungover hearing. Pitch grimaced as he peered over the edge to see who else was there, and blinked when he saw the familiar massive shape of North, along with... the rabbit?  
  
Why in the name of the Moon had he been in the same bed with those two? Pitch frowned, sitting carefully up against the bed as he tried to think things over.  
  
 _'One step at a time... There was a party. And you were invited for... who knows what reason.'_ Pitch rubbed at his temples, grimacing as he tried to concentrate. _'And... there was alcohol. Oh sweet Manny so much alcohol.'_ He moaned softly, running his hands over his face. When was the last time he had ever gotten so drunk?  
  
He mainly remembered staying in a corner by himself, because no one wanted to interact with him and he didn't want to interact with anyone else either. He had managed to mostly give off a successful vibe of _'bites when provoked_ ', at least until he had managed to drink enough eggnog so that he at least had a pleasant buzz going on.  
  
Still didn't explain- _wait_. The damn rabbit and Cossack had been at it with one of their arguments again, standing nose to nose as they were about to get into a shouting match about which holiday was better than the others, Christmas or Easter.  
  
And Pitch must have been more than buzzed at this point, because he remembered almost dramatically shoving the two apart and simply declaring that clearly, Halloween was the best holiday, so there!  
  
Naturally, the two had ganged up on him, verbally and...  
  
“Oh _hell_...” Pitch groaned and slowly curled up on himself, though the jarring ache from his backside prompted him to straighten up again.  
No wonder he was so damn sore!

It was all coming back to him now. Or some of it anyway. He couldn't for the life of him remember some points, but the three of them had somehow gotten to the bedroom (he idly wondered if anyone had seen them leave together, or if they had somehow gone unnoticed). There had been a blur of angry bites and kisses and drunken laughter, and he recalled North getting frustrated with his robes and just tearing it in half, though Pitch had quickly dispelled his pants lest they suffer the same fate.  
  
And while the Cossack had struggled with his own clothes, Pitch had been grabbed from behind and yanked up into the bed, his back pressed against a furry chest, and Bunnymund kissing his neck with the Pooka's whiskers tickling his skin. In his state however, Bunnymund was not very good at thinking ahead, and Pitch yelped when he felt a couple of fingers becoming a bit too personal, which made him jerk away from the Pooka.  
  
“That hurt!” He had slurred ( _slurred!_ Mother of mercy...), and the other had actually mumbled an apology, before pulling him close again. North had laughed, earning himself a pouty glare from both Pitch and Bunnymund.  
  
“You must prepare!” The Cossack had exclaimed, “but gently so!” And then there had been that scent of cinnamon and peppermint coming from somewhere, which had distracted Pitch somewhat until his legs were pushed apart by one of Norths giant hands, and he let out a comical squawk when large, but lubricated fingers prodded at his entrance again. Bunnymund kept Pitch in place however, and the Spirit of Fear was too drunk to really put up a fight, while North murmured to him in Russian to relax, and Pitch couldn't help doing so, even though he was so very unused to the sensation of being touched like this. He managed to hold still however, even when North moved in two fingers and began to slowly stretch him out.  
  
A lot of it was mostly a blur, but Pitch did remember how North's fingers had found that one, specific spot inside that had made the other swear before he arched and bucked up against the Cossack. It made North chuckle, and Bunnymund growl impatiently, as the Pooka nuzzled at Pitch's neck.  
  
“Get on with it, North.” He rumbled. “Wanna show this brumby here what us rabbits can do.”  
  
“What did you just call me?” was what Pitch had wanted to demand to know, but instead when he had turned his head to growl the question, the Pooka had pulled him into a deep kiss instead, turning his annoyed objections into a moan instead. It didn't help, that North had some quite dexterous fingers.  
  
And still at some point, Pitch found himself- had he been chuckling or giggling? He couldn't remember which, but he remembered the confused looks he had gotten from the two Guardians.  
  
“Oh yes, you sure are showing me now...” The Boogeyman had snickered, leaning back against Bunnymund, while having his face pressed against the others neck. “It _suuure_ is excitin' how rabbits do it...”  
  
He wasn't certain what had happened next. He vaguely remembered how the Pooka had said something about him putting his mouth to better use, and then he had found himself on his stomach, in front of North, while Bunnymund was behind him and pulling him up by his hips.  
  
Bunnymund didn't hesitate for long, and Pitch yelped when he suddenly felt the Pooka's shaft push into him. He hissed, his inner muscles still objecting despite how he had been prepared earlier, though he couldn't keep back a startled groan when he felt the others cock brush against a certain bundle of nerves, making his whole body shudder slightly.  
  
“F-Fuck, Bunny...” He managed, even as he felt the Pooka was fully inside of him. Bunnymund let out a throaty chuckle, his paws tightening their grip lightly on his hips. It wasn't until North let out an impatient noise that the Boogeyman actually remembered he was there.  
  
It was probably the alcohol that made him so damn giddy, because he remembered looking up at North and grinning at him, before he reached up and grabbed him lightly around his member. North shuddered slightly at the touch, revealing how excited he was feeling himself, which was followed by a surprised, albeit pleased groan when Pitch took him into his mouth.  
  
One of North's large hands brushed its fingers through Pitch's hair, before it rested lightly against the back of his head. Pitch simply made a grunt noise before he began move.  
  
It must have been the alcohol that left him unsurprised, because North was... frankly rather big. And so was the rabbit, when Pitch's inebriated mind thought about it. He certainly began to feel it, as the Pooka started to move in slow thrusts. It was possibly in consideration for Pitch, but the Boogeyman couldn't help but feel annoyed. So he pulled away, despite North giving an objecting groan, before he glanced back at Bunnymund and smirked.  
  
“Come on, is that the best you can do?” He asked. “Rabbits can't too exciting if they move as slow as you do.”  
  
He was going to say more, but Bunnymund scowled in response, tightening his grasp on Pitch's hips and gave a single, rough thrust. This earned a startled gasp from Pitch, before North made him turn his head to look at him, the blue eyes darkened and narrowed with lust.  
  
“Get back to what you were doing, Pitch.” He growled (actually _growled!_ It must have been a long time since he last got laid), before he roughly pushed Pitch's head down to his member.  
  
Pitch gasped again as he felt Bunnymund pick up more in speed, clenching his teeth slightly, before he managed to grin up at North.  
  
“ _Ngghnn_... you- you talk to kids like that too, North?” But he still obeyed, taking the large member into his mouth once more, laving his tongue slowly around the head of it, which earned him a pleased sound from North.  
  
They began to move at a slightly erratic pace after that. North started to move his hips slowly, while Bunny moved at a faster pace, which quickly began to actually irritate Pitch. Mainly because the Pooka was moving in a way that didn't feel pleasurable at all, even in their current inebriated condition.  
  
North groaned in frustration when the Boogeyman pulled away from him again, but Pitch ignored him, ready to make a sharp complaint. Or he would have, if Bunnymund hadn't suddenly yanked him close with a hard groan, burying himself deep inside of Pitch, as he climaxed.  
  
Pitch gasped and shuddered slightly, and then he burst out laughing, earning startled and confused looks from the two Guardians.  
  
“You can't- you can't be serious...” The Boogeyman managed to wheeze out. “This... This is how rabbits do it? Oh _wow,_ you sure taught me!”  
  
He couldn't see the Guardian of Hope's face, but he heard him growl slightly in frustration. “Usually last longer than that...” The Pooka muttered. Alcohol and the embarrassment of the Boogeyman laughing at him made him soften up enough before he pulled out, and while it earned him a slight gasp at the motion from Pitch, the Boogeyman still couldn't stop giggling.  
  
And then Pitch suddenly found himself getting pulled up into North's lap. The Guardian of Wonder practically had a grip of steel, and he had a very determined look, that in any other situation would probably have been alarming.  
  
“And just what do you think you're doing!?” The Boogeyman said, but his attempt at sounding like he meant business, was ruined by how he was still giggling slightly.  
  
“Since Bunny is not to your satisfaction, it is my turn now.” North replied, before he moved them both, so that Pitch was straddling him properly. With one large hand, he pushed the Boogeyman's hips down, while he with the other guided his shaft. Pitch's giggles turned into a startled gasp when he felt the other press inside of him. Even in his inebriated state, there was no question that North was huge, and Pitch shuddered as he was fully penetrated.  
  
“ _F-Fuck..._ ” Was all he could manage to say, his fingers digging hard into the larger mans upper arms.  
  
“Tha's the idea, mate.” Bunnymund grumbled behind him, “get on with it, North.”  
  
North snorted. “You had your turn, Bunny. Is mine now.”  
  
Pitch wasn't sure if it was because of his earlier romp with Bunnymund, or because of the alcohol, but he felt more sensitive as North began to move them both, the larger mans hands resting on Pitch's hips as he pushed him down.  
  
“Ahh...” Pitch hissed slightly with pleasure. “Yes. Yes that's much better...” North simply smirked in response, before he moved one hand up further to grab at Pitch's shoulder, before he leaned forward and began to kiss and nibble at the Boogeyman's neck. This surprised Pitch, who let out a startled grunt, followed shortly by a harsh gasp, as one thrust, combined with a well-timed bite from North, made pleasure shoot up his spine, causing the gasp to turn into a deep moan.  
  
“Save some for me too, North.” Bunnymund growled, and Pitch shuddered when he felt the others paws on his back caressing from the base of his spine and up, despite how North was working them at a steady rhythm.  
  
“Mm.. Wh- what're you gonna do, Bunny?” Pitch finally chuckled, though his laughter was cut short as a particular thrust hit in just the right place. “Ah! A- Are you gonn- _mmm_ \- gonna try and -and show me more of - _ungh, yes_ \- of how rabbits do it?” Somehow he still managed to let out a snicker, before he cut himself off with another throaty moan.  
  
Bunnymund made a fuming sound, his paws disappearing from Pitch's back, but North snorted.  
  
“Come now, Bunny.” He grunted, as he much to Pitch's annoyance began to slow down of all things. “We can all _share_...”  
  
If Pitch had been sober at the time, he would probably have been alarmed at the tone in North's voice, and probably at the look in his eyes as well. As it was, he was currently distracted by the otherwise wonderful feeling of the massive cock inside of him, with one particular thrust making him let out a choked moan, even as North stopped moving for some reason.  
  
“Oh I'll give you somethin' to moan about, mate.” The Pooka suddenly growled behind him. Pitch frowned, when he noticed a certain smell of cinnamon and peppermint again, but he didn't get to think much about it before he felt Bunnymund move in close behind him.  
  
Before he could question it, he gasped as he felt a sturdy push of something against his entrance. Bunnymund chuckled in his ear and kept moving, and Pitch gasped harshly at the sensation of slowly being double-penetrated.  
  
“Y- You can't have- can't have recovered that quickly!” The Boogeyman managed to wheeze out. Bunnymund chuckled, while North simply started rubbing Pitch's upper back in a soothing way, effectively distracting him, even as Bunnymund continued to push into him.  
  
“Told ya, didn't I?” The Pooka said smugly. “ _Rabbits_.”  
  
And with a firm grip on Pitch's hips, and a slow thrust of his own, he pushed himself deep inside. Pitch couldn't help a harsh gasp, and for a moment it felt as if time stood still, as he tried to regain his breath while clutching at North's shoulders. The larger man groaned himself, at the feeling of the others cock pressing against his.  
  
Bunny was at least patient enough to allow the other two to adjust, before he began to move. Pitch could feel that he had also been considerate enough to make certain he was properly lubricated, before trying anything. It made the stretch a little more bearable, though it took a bit before the slight pain turned into proper pleasure.  
  
Pitch remembered the rough climax that followed after that. Man in the Moon, he couldn't remember the last time he'd come that hard, influenced by alcohol or not. And after that, things had been a considerable blur. He vaguely remembered saying things that were probably supposed to sound clever, but now in what was probably either the early or later morning hours, Pitch grimaced as he rubbed at his temples.  
  
 _'Note to self. Never, ever go to one of North's parties again.'_ He thought miserably, before he lay back down on the cool, wooden floor. He'd try and regain his strength, and then see about going home through the shadows. North's bed was unfortunately the kind, that had solid wooden sides going all the way to the floor, so he couldn't go back that way. But as long as the room stayed dark enough...  
  
A sharp snort sounded from the bed at sudden, feeling almost like a gunshot to Pitch's hungover brain, and as he groaned in pain, the large form of North sat up with a grunt.  
  
“Rimsky Korsakov...” He grumbled, squinting sleepily around the room. He blinked when he first caught sight of Bunny, who was still asleep, and then turned and looked over the edge of the bed when he heard a pained noise.  
  
“Pitch?” He asked, his voice sounding gruff from sleep. “...Why are you and Bunny in bedroom?”  
  
Pitch hissed softly. Even though North was speaking in a low tone, it still sounded painful to his hungover head.  
  
“Give it time...” He mumbled. “It'll come back to you.”  
  
The Guardian of Wonder squinted in confusion, before he shuffled around, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, while rubbing his head absently. Taking a look over the room, and of the clothes across the floor, and then back at the Boogieman, things finally seemed to click.  
  
“...Sergei Rachmaninoff.” He muttered. “Did we-?”  
  
“Bloody _hell_ mate, can't a feller get a decent bit o' rest around here?” Bunny grumbled, before he peered out sleepily from behind North, his ears looking oddly crumbled from sleep. He then grimaced, rubbing at his head.  
  
“Ugh crikey... Th' bloody hell are we doing here, North?”  
  
North had the decency to at least look slightly embarrassed. “It would seem that things got... a bit out of hand last night.”  
  
“Understatement of the year, cossack.” Pitch grumbled. The sound of shuffling could be heard above him, and a glance showed him that Bunnymund was now peering over the edge of the bed, squinting at him in confusion, before he seemed to realize what they had done last night, with a look of dawning horror on his face.  
  
“Oh _bloody hell_...” The Pooka groaned, before he flopped face first down on the bed.  
  
Pitch made no comment, planning to stay on the floor... or he did anyway, until North despite his own hangover easily leaned down and picked him up, and in one smooth move had him put back in the bed between them. The Boogeyman managed a startled noise, squirming a bit before the ache in his head made him stop. He moaned, digging his fingers into his hair.  
  
“Uugh, what the hell, North...?” He moaned.  
  
“Is much more comfortable in bed.” North said with a grunt. “You both wait here. I will get hangover cure. Will work wonders, I promise.”  
  
“I' better not be hair o' the dog, mate.” Bunny mumbled miserably. “Doubt I coul' take more.”  
  
North managed not to give a too loud snort, while he pulled on his pants and a robe. “I promise, is no such thing. You two rest some more, I will be right back. Will bring breakfast too.” He paused in thought, as he tied a knot on the belt for the robe. “Or brunch. Depends on time.” And with that, he disappeared out of the door.  
  
Pitch was fully content to just lie and wallow quietly in his own hungover misery, though he started slightly, when he felt the covers being pulled over him. He made an objecting noise, but Bunny ignored him, curling up next to him.  
  
“Go back t' sleep mate, it'll be a while 'fore North's back.” He rumbled. “No point in freezin' till then.”  
  
Pitch was tempted to make a comment about how he was used to the cold and dark, but decided he was too hungover to bother.  
  
“Hey Pitch?” Bunnymund mumbled idly next to him, sounding like he was half-asleep already.  
  
“Hmm?” Pitch cracked an eye open to glance at the Pooka. Despite his own miserable state, the Pooka managed somehow to look smug.  
  
“Ya make hell of a racket when ya get goin'. I don't think they heard ya in the south pole.”  
  
Pitch snorted, and managed to idly flop his hand at Bunny in a light smack.  
  
“Go back t' sleep already, rabbit.”


End file.
